Prometido
by Suki90
Summary: "Mira viejo la cosa es simple, yo prometo cuidar de tu familia y tú me prometes a mi regresar sano y salvo a casa"-Años después del final de la serie. Una conversación entre Ikki y Metabee.


**Disclaimer:** Medabots no me pertenece.

* * *

**Prometido**

—No puedo creer que ya esté aquí—comentó un hombre de 25 años de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Oh, vamos viejo ya has repetido eso muchas veces en esta semana—se quejó un pequeño ser de color amarillo mostaza—. Ya supéralo ¿no?

El hombre de mirada azulada miró a su compañero con un poco de vergüenza; era verdad, no había dejado de repetir lo que era evidente, pero no podía evitarlo, es sólo… que le parecía increíble. Volvió su mirada hacia el ser más pequeño de toda la habitación, era imposible dejar de verlo.

—Lo sé Metabee pero no puedo evitarlo, todavía no puedo asimilar que ya estoy en el mismo estatus social que papá—fue lo que le comentó el adulto a su compañero Medabot mientras que con cuidado tomaba a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos—. Hola pequeña—susurró con ternura, la niña al escuchar su voz comenzó a moverse levemente.

El Medabot tipo KBT lo observó durante unos cuantos segundos, él también estaba asombrado, su meda-guerrero había crecido y madurado bastante. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su maestro lo llamó.

—Metabee—le habló pero el Medabot no lo escuchó. Intentó de nuevo—Metabee-dijo un poco más alto. Nuevamente no se escuchó una respuesta, eso hizo que se molestara un poco y con una de sus manos golpeó el cuerpo mecánico, lo que hizo que reaccionara— ¡Oye pedazo de chatarra, te estoy hablando!

El escarabajo mecánico reaccionó ante ese "insulto".

— ¿A quién le dices "pedazo de chatarra"? –preguntó muy enfadado.

—Al que lo acaba de preguntar—fue lo que respondió el hombre en voz baja pero aún así molesta— Te llamé varias y veces y no respondías, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Moverme, ¿quizá? –comentó Metabee aún sobándose su cabeza— En fin, ¿qué querías Ikki? –preguntó.

Ikki suspiró ante lo que su Medabot le dijo, era increíble cómo es que siempre terminaban con ese tipo de "discusiones", pero después sonrió nuevamente al sentir como es que su hija hacia pequeños movimientos con el único fin de acomodarse bien.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Metabee—comenzó Ikki.

—Y… ¿cómo qué tipo de favor? –preguntó el Medabot color mostaza.

La sonrisa que Ikki tenía en sus labios fue desapareciendo lentamente, lo que confundió a Metabee.

— ¿Ikki? Oye viejo, ¿qué sucede?

—Escúchame bien Metabee, quiero que me prometas una cosa—comenzó Tenryo—. Quiero que, si algún día falto en esta familia, cuides tanto de Arika como de Akia—finalizó. Dicha petición sorprendió al robot de ojos verdes.

— ¿Eh? Ikki, ¿por qué me pides eso? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –era oficial, su meda-guerrero estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente, especialmente esa última semana. Ikki no despegó la mirada de su hija— ¿Ikki?

Ikki suspiró con pesadez, miró de reojo a su Medabot antes de girarse por completo.

—Pasa que tendré que irme otra vez a una de esas misiones que no le gustan a Arika—declaró.

Los ojos de Metabee se agrandaron. ¿Se iba? ¿Su meda-guerrero se iba de nuevo, y sin él? No, eso no lo podía permitir, se supone que eran compañeros, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Medabots tenían que hacerlo juntos, Ikki dándole las ordenes y él acatándolas al pie de la letra… a veces.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te irás de nuevo sin mí Ikki? –preguntó Metabee extremadamente molesto.

Ikki vió la molestia de su mejor amigo y entendía que estuviese así, siempre habían hecho todo juntos… nada había logrado separarlos después del Campeonato Mundial de Robobatalla, pero las cosas habían empeorado, al trabajar donde trabajaba hacia que tuviera enemigos y esos enemigos, por tan sólo querer hacerle daño a él, terminarían involucrando a su familia y eso era algo que no tenía pensado permitir.

—Lo siento Metabee, pero así son las cosas —comenzó Ikki regresando la mirada a su hija—. Créeme que me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en una misión tan difícil como a la que tengo que ir pero no puedo dejar a mi familia sola—continuó hablando—, además ¿quién mejor que tu para cuidar de ellas? Eres el único al que podría confiarle lo más preciado que tengo.

—Ikki…—susurró Metabee, las palabras de su meda-guerrero lo habían dejado sin habla.

Por unos cuantos minutos miró fijamente a su mejor amigo observar con ternura a la sucesora de los Tenryo. De pronto desvió la mirada. Pensó en todo lo que Ikki le había dicho; también recordó todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar su compañero al haber entrado a trabajar en la asociación del Cuerpo Selecto donde su padre estaba también. Había pasado poco tiempo con su mejor amiga, ahora esposa, Arika, no estuvo por completo en el nacimiento de Akia tampoco, todo porque ahora había muchos más enemigos ambiciosos que utilizaban Medabots peligrosos para poder conquistar el mundo y controlar todas las medallas raras que hubieras esparcidas en el mundo.

Mucho, mucho había sacrificado Ikki por eso.

Pero sabía que él lo hacía para que su familia pudiera vivir en paz, para que no tuvieran que lidiar con problemas grandes y pudieran seguir su vida como debía ser.

Con pesar alzó la cabeza y volvió su mirada a Ikki.

—De acuerdo viejo, lo haré—comenzó el robot escarabajo. La voz del Medabot hizo reaccionar al joven padre—. No te preocupes, que el gran Metabee no dejará que algo le pase a tu familia— declaró el Medabot con mucha energía.

—Gracias Metabee, cuento conti-

—Pero—interrumpió Metabee.

— ¿Pero…?

—No sólo seré yo el que tendrá que prometer algo, Ikki—comenzó el Medabot cruzando sus brazos mecánicos.

Ikki lo miró confundido, ¿qué sería lo que le pediría Metabee esta vez? Conociéndolo podía pedir cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prometa? —preguntó Tenryo dejando a Akia en su cuna.

—Mira viejo la cosa es simple—comenzó—, yo prometo cuidar de tu familia y tú me prometes a mi regresar sano y salvo a casa—fue lo que declaró Metabee mientras alzaba su mano esperando que Ikki la tomará para cerrar el trato.

—Metabee... —susurró el meda-guerrero sorprendido por la petición de su Medabot. Mantuvo la mirada conectada con la de su mejor amigo, se podía sentir la preocupación que Metabee tenía por él. Estaba conmovido, pero su orgullo no le permitía mostarlo. Repentinamente una sonrisa surgió en sus labios y con lentitud une su mano con la del Medabot—De acuerdo Metabee.

"_**Prometido"**_

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, este es mi primer mini one-shot de Medabots, una serie que marcó mi infancia. Me da un poco de pena que haya muy pocos fanfics en este fandom. En fin. Este fic deja ver que ya han pasado muchos años después de la serie, Ikki se casó con Arika y tienen una hija de apenas una semana. También muestra que Ikki se ha convertido en un miembro del Cuerpo Selecto; las organizaciones malvadas han resurgido con el único fin de controlar el mundo, más ahora todo es más complicado. Es por eso que cada vez que Ikki sale a una misión corre el riesgo de ya no regresar, pues ahora los Medabots atacan hasta a los humanos.


End file.
